Awakening Soul
by XxAlexMarihaReyesxX
Summary: Many souls in the area London are stolen by a young woman with golden emotionless eyes and white hair. The reapers are to capture this mysterious girl. What happens when they begin to reveal her secrets?  Alan/OC, other Pairings. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The rain poured on her face as she looked up to the cloudy sky. Her yellow-golden eyes held no emotion, no hint of life. But she lived, she knew that. Unlike her, the man underneath her was dead. He had a long gash on his throat and a bloody hole in his chest, where his heart should beat.

Blood was spilled everywhere, on his face and clothes. His lifeless empty eyes stared at the ceiling and the girl above him. Although he was dead, the look of pure horror, and maybe surprise was written all over his face.

The girl looked down to him again. She still wondered if she should have pity with him, lying here in an insignificant alleyway, in his own pool of blood, killed by an innocent looking young woman with snow white hair and golden eyes.

She heard church bells ring, as if to tell her she got to go home. Without glancing back at the man, she stepped over his head, through puddles of his red life-liquid. She went out of the alleyway to the main street.

It was midnight and the full moon shined through the rainclouds, fighting them off, till London was shining in the pale moonlight. The air was quite chilly now but this doesn't seem to bother her. She watched the few people who were outside since the rain stopped. The majority were drunken men and prostitutes doing their so called "work".

She watched them a while, but she needed to get home on time. She walked down the street until she reached the home of the Undertaker.

She didn't really wanted go in there, but she needed to report what just had happened.

A shiver ran up her spine as she stood in front of the door which separated herself from the scary inside there, well at least everyone else thought he was scary. What she felt for him was kind of, respect, she admired him, if you wanted to say so. She opened the door slowly, Undertaker never bothered to lock it, since nobody who was alive and wanted to be would dare to enter his house in the middle of the night, not that he would harm is visitors.

She stepped inside and looked around for the coffin he used as a bed when she heard a low chuckle from the coffin beside her.

"My my, what do want so late at night here little one?~" he asked with th eusual amusement in his voice. He opened the coffin lit fully and stepped out of it to face her. She remained still and watched him from the corner of her eye. "I think you might have a new costumer by tomorrow," she answered in a quiet voice, sweet as honey. "They attacked me again, but the mission is completed, I'll arranged everything for tomorrow, they won't interrupt again."

"A new costumer hm? Let me guess, he didn't listen to your warning, maybe the next time they will know that they aren't allowed to stay near you while you're working~" he was still in his giggling-mood. She didn't mind if he was, it was better that way, soon it would be over and he'd turn serious, which wasn't very often, but she knew that he would ask and she would answer him although she had a bad feeling about this.

"So~ now tell me, my little Angel," –golden eyes narrowed slightly, still watching him intently under white bangs- "What happened to the Reapers?~", he dripped his head, a black nail on his chin, looking at her through his bangs, searching for a reaction and still smiling cruelly.

"Here it goes", she thought full bitterness to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: So far so good, I hope you liked it and it would be very nice if you reviewed my story.

I also appreciate criticism, so I can write it better. Please be nice.

I don't own anything of Kuroshitsuji it all belongs to Yana Tobos, the OC is mine :)


	2. Chapter 2

„Oh, Ronnie, watch out!", Grell whined as Ronald was nursing his bruised younger Shinigami closed his eyes and sighed.„It must be cleaned senpai, so it can heal properly," he said, continuing to fix his superior's cheek. „by the way, what happened?" Grell blinked at this question until he squealed and hugged himself tightly „Oh it was so wonderful romantic Ronnie, I met a hottie tonight, maybe the age of little Alan, but your cuteness," Ronald cocked a blond brow, „This boy, no wait, young man was simply stunning, you should have seen him; his slender boyish, almost feminine, body in that uniform, that light brown short hair, these amazingly golden eyes, which looked so absent, the porcelain skin seemed to glow in the darkness, only illuminated by the full moon!"Grell was babbling, cooing and bouncing around the office as if he hadn't been injured at all. But Ronald wasn't listening anymore „Of course," he thought „talking about a guy again."

He sighed once more and noticed Grell had finished the detailed description of his „new flame", so the next question was: „How do you get injured? Did he attack you?" Ron asked curiously. Grell stopped in his actions and frowned, all happiness and humor washed away, replaced by a murderous look. „A demon came and attacked us," he started, folding his arms and flicking his long red hair back, leaning against a nearby desk. „We hadn't even time to start the foreplay!", he began to whine for the second time. „Not again!", Ronald mumbled under his breath „Please focus senpai, can you just tell me everything in short? I have a party later this evening I'm not going to miss due to overtime you caused!" „Well if you ask me so. As if a little kid like you would understand the depth of love… So where were we? Ah! The demon aimed for us and little hottie tried to convince him just to stop, but this man was so brute to him, trying to kill him, that filthy-"

„It doesn't matter senpai", Ronald groaned, rubbing his palm against his forehead„Oh okay, little hottie dodged every attack and it seemed the demon grew tired of this cat and mouse game – even though it was amusing - , so he attacked me, he wasn't that strong but suddenly, out of nowhere, five other demons appeared, attacking me from all sides. By the time they had beaten me green and blue, they noticed little hottie got away. So they left me at the pavement, pursuing him and one shouted something about a soul… However, half an hour later, I think, little hottie came back for me. He was so good-looking, painted all red in that demon blood." Grells eyes gleamed as the image of the young man, tainted in blood of revenge, crossed his mind. „And then? What happened after?" Ronald was so impatient sometimes.

„Oh, not much, in fact, he apologized." „Wait, he did what?" „He told me he was sorry for what just had happened. He was so unsure at that moment, almost childlike." ,he mused and gazed out of the window, remembering the look of innocence in these large almond-shaped golden eyes. „After that I blacked out and woke up here again." ,the older male ended his story.

The whole office was quite now. It was practically unbelievable that Grell Sutcliff, the best and most bloodthirsty field officer, was brutally beaten up by well-organized demons and saved by an unknown boy. „What about the soul?", Eric asked, breaking the awkward silence. „What soul?", Grell asked confused. „Yes, Mr Sutcliff, what happened to the soul?", a stern voice demanded to know. Everybody turned around to look at the door, where William T. Spears stood with a severe expression.

„Oh, about _that _soul, he he he, you now, Will they attacked me and... the soul... wasn't there anymore, I think. I just woke up aand had no time to look into this matter yet," he tried to save himself but William silenced him with, holding his hand up. Grell gulped, a lump forming in his throat.

„It doesn't matter anymore, now that you saw the thief of the thief, snatching our souls away. Good job Sutcliff, now that somebody knows what he looks like, it'll be easy to catch him."

„But how are we going to catch this boy. We know practically nothing about him.", Alan said, closing the file he was reading, and looking up expectantly at William. „There is no need to worry, I arranged everything. This division will investigate, so it seems you will have to do some more overtime," Ronald groaned silently again, William shooting him a glare as he continued „and yes, Mr. knox, you heard right _overtime_! I expect all of you at 6 a.m. tomorrow, good night." with that William disappeared, leaving his four subordinates alone in the office.

„Does that mean, I am not allowed to go to that party tonight?", Ronald asked bluntly. „Of course, we need our sleep, if we are going to catch that thief Ronnie" , Eric replied with a wink, while Alan started to lecture them about not being serious enough with this case. But one thing knew everyone in this group; tomorrow would be a long, hard day.

* * *

><p>„So you disguised yourself?", Undertaker asked giggling, almost spilling his hot tea. The girl sat in front of him at a coffin nodding quietly. „And why would you do that?" „I think you know why I did it,", she replied, sipping the hot tea „so why do you want an explanation?" „Because I want to know what your plan behind the masquerade was from your mouth, with your sweet little voice~" she closed her eyes, inhaling the Darjeeling aroma. „They have now somebody to chase after," she said, looking now directly at him „They will search for a boy, and I can do my work as I do it always, that's it".<p>

Undertaker seemed satisfied with that and chuckled. That's what he thought. The girl set her cup down and strode over to Undertaker. He was pleasantly surprised when she sat on his lap, like little children would do, and rested her head on his chest, her arms folded, using them like a pillow. He wrapped is arms loosely around her.

„Was is that hard to kill these men?", he murmured in her ear „remember, thy were demons and tried to ruin your job. Worst of all, tried to capure you, my little flower" „I know, but... I didn't intent to kill them, suddenly they didn't move, and it was me who killed them. And that man in the alleyway. I couldn't save him, now he is dead, and I only felt sorry for that reaper..." she trailed off.

„Oh don't worry. The man should have died anyway, the demons would just unnecessarily distract us, an believe me, that flamboyant reaper will be fine." Her golden eyes closed again, when she drifted off to sleep. „good night..." she mumbled not expecting a reply.

„You have a long day tomorrow, my dear, sleep as long as you can", Undertaker whispered, patting her head „I know they will ask for you here. Everything had gone, just as I planned it, you will surely meet them, sooner or later..." he lifted her up in bridal style and carried her into her temporarily bedroom, leaving her at the bed, covering her with the blanked. he turned around, one last time and whispered: „Good night my little Erica-flower", closing the door he left her, making his preparations for tomorrow's new costumer.

* * *

><p>AN: So my new chapter. Like the last time I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only my OC. Have fun and review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Eric yawned loudly and stretched his tired limbs. He and Ronald went out partying, against their superiors' order, last night and of course he and his blond junior were slumped in their chairs, Ronald with his head on his desk, Eric balancing on two legs of his chair, while Alan did his work properly, the research of the mysterious boy.<p>

There hadn't been any incidents lately but the thief would probably be more careful, since Grell saw his face.

"Hey, where's Grell-senpai? Stalking that demon now would be very stupid and the boss would be pissed." Ronald said, looking expectantly over where his two seniors were sitting.

Alan looked up from his work, opening his mouth to reply, closing it when the door burst open, revealing an angry looking William, holding a whining and a whimpering Grell by his long hair.

Eric and Ronald straightened up, Eric nearly falling backwards, and pretended to work.

Alan rolled his yellow green eyes at these two glancing a last time at the folder before him and closing it.

"So," ,William started, an unamused expression on his normally calm face. "Since Mr Humphries is the only one who's willing to work without request-" he glared at Eric and Ronald, who were scribbling on some papers, "- I'll put you into groups. Slingby-" Eric looked through his blue tinted glassed up from his fake-paperwork, "- you will work with Mr Humphries." Both nodded in agreement, "Mr Knox, you will have to work together with Sutcliff. If anyone of you fails this mission due to your hangovers and lack of sleep, I'll give you so much overtime that you won't see a sunray in weeks, is that clear! You two Sutcliff, concentrate!", William barked at them, giving Grell's hair a hard tug.

Ronald grunted in approval and rubbed his aching head.

"Oh Will~! You are so mean~" Grell clutched in William's arm, rubbing his cheek against his Suit "But you are so strong, and cold and-" Will gave the redhead's hair a sharp tug and hit him with his clipper on the head.

Grell yelped and let go of Will's arm, slumping on the floor and rubbing the throbbing spot, William's Death Scythe hit.

"Oh, that hurt!", he whined looking up to his beloved William.

William's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "I hope so. Now all of you, go out and search this boy. We need him alive, so don't kill him, at least for now." With that he turned around walking to his office and locked himself in.

"So, then let's go, don't you think, Alan?", Eric asked his team partner. "Fine by me. I think we should have an eye on the persons who are going to die tonight, maybe we can catch him if we are careful enough. He must be alarmed by now."

"Oh YES! It is meant to be that we meet again, it's FATE!" The three in the office groaned at Grell's interruption, partly of the headache.

"Mr Sutcliff, we are going to capture the thief, not letting you harass him, that would be unfair and probably damage him so much, that he wouldn't be able to answer our questions." Ronald told him with a sigh.

"So then let's go, we have a lot of souls today and I am not planning to do overtime, just because we missed one." A now sober Eric told them, ignoring the redheads pout.

The four left the office, heading out to London.

* * *

><p>Helena was getting impatient. It was almost noon and she hadn't seen Erica around. She glanced at her pocket watch for the third time in one minute. It was so unusual for her to be late but what if something happened to her? She couldn't wait any longer, maybe Erica was injured and bleeding to death in an alleyway? Helena chuckled at that thought. It was just ironic, Erica, Dying? Impossible! Why was she even worrying?<p>

"Hello Helena, you are early." The calm, honey sweet voice of her friend brought her back to reality. There she was, healthy and alive.

Erica cocked her head to the side, a few stands of white hair tickling her face.

"I was just – I thought something happened, you are never late!" Helena argued, looking away, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"That's true, but I wasn't late, you were just an hour too early" Erica replied softly. "Hm. Doesn't matter, we are here. What now? Who's the lucky one this time?" Helena tried to cover up her embarrassment.

"Her name is Maria Damiano, 19 years old."

"That's young… when is she supposed to die?"

"At 4 a.m. It will be a rather easy task, if you ask me."

"Easy you say, hm? So what should I do? I thought you can handle everything on your own?", Helena remarked giving her friend a suspicious side-glance. "So what's the matter now? You like this job, don't tell me you are afraid of it now."

"It's… I need you to distract the Reapers" Erica confessed quietly.

"Does that mean..?," Erica was shocked, that hasn't happened before "They saw you? No, you can't… I mean, no… how are you going to explain that and…" Helena was panicking, this could't be true. This was the worst case. They saw her, so they were searching for her and if they found out, they'd be upset.

"They - well one- didn't actually see me. I was disguised. I wanted to confuse the demons and the Reaper just, popped out, of nowhere." She seemed uneasy with explaining what had happened.

"How strange" Helena mused when Erica finished. "What is strange?" the shorter girl enquired.

"I is like-" Helena suddenly turned around to face her "It is like someone wanted to stir up the Reapers against you." Helena was seriously worried about her friend, now with a reason.

She nibbled on her fingernails in thought.

"We should finish this job, and depending on how it works out, I'll make a new plan. But please, just help me with this issue." Erica pleaded, gazing with her big golden eyes in her friend's powder blue ones.

"Alright, you won", Helena sighed, "But you owe me" the older one smirked.

"Thank you…" Erica looked down at her feet, blushing slightly. It was embarrassing to ask such a favor for her.

Helena noticed that and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder "It's alright" she reassured. Erica was like a little sister to her and she was grateful that she asked for help and didn't try alone. "Everybody needs help sometimes", Erica looked through her bangs at her friend.

She regained her composure and smiled lightly.

"Okay, can we go now?" she asked unsure.

"Lead the way" Helena laughed. Her friend was so adorable and childlike from time to time.

They walked through the crowded streets of London, receiving disapproving stares. Of course, the school uniform wasn't proper enough for them, at least Helena's, but she didn't mind. She liked her dark violet ruffle skirt, which stopped about 7 inches above her knees black thigh high thights. A white shirt and a light-grey jacket with violet cuffs and collar. She wore a cord tie with a red oval stone. Erica's uniforms was almost the same but her skirt was longer, stopped about 3 inches above her knees, knee high white socks and she had a pale blue stone instead of a red one on her tie.

Erica never minded what people thought of her appearance. Neither did Helena. As long as she could fight with her outfit and make her look somewhat sexy, it was good.

"I think it's over there" Erica pointed at an old house. It was small and had holes in its windows and rooftop.

"She lives in there? Wow, no wonder she won't die happy, but we will change that, right?" Helena was enthusiastic.

Erica nodded and mentioned her friend to follow her. They needed to know this area like the back of their hand, if they wanted to their job and prevent that the Reapers ruin everything.

"This will be fun" Helena thought evilly, she hadn't had any good opponent since that demon and she was craving for a good fight.

* * *

><p>AN: So chapter 3. I hope you like that chapter, I know it's been a while since I updated, so please review, or tell me if you want longer chapters. I would be happy if you'd tell me so I can update much faster.

And well, my beta reader was kind of sick, so if there are any mistakes, don't wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Eric and Alan stood quietly on a roof, looking for the next target. They had wasted nearly the whole day with reaping souls as fast as possible and looking out for the boy. It was almost midnight by now. Alan put his binocular down and pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes were tired and itching from all the observation.<p>

"Hey Al," Eric called him from the other side of the roof "found her," he pointed at a young woman who was walking down the street. Alan glanced at her. She wore a light blue long dress and a grey blouse with long sleeves. Her brown hair was braided into a thick braid and hung over her right shoulder. Her eyes were blue, like the sky on a sunny summer day "She is the last on our list, isn't she?" he concluded. "Yes," the other one replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest "Her name is Maria Damiano, 19 years, time of Death 4 a.m. The cause is unknown, maybe murder…" he trailed of, watching Alan closely. When he was his mentor, Alan had always been a bit uneasy with reaping young souls. They seemed to remind him of himself, with no idea, if this could be the last breath.

Eric turned away "So, should we go?" "Yes, we need to catch whoever is stealing the souls…", was the determined answer. All Eric could do was smirk "We have four hours left-"he said glancing at his watch "-so if we are fast, we might catch him." He told Alan, shouldering his death scythe.

The two leaped down and landed nimbly on the pavement, following the young woman quietly.

* * *

><p>Maria walked home, well not really home, just the house she lived in. Her "adopted" family must be worried sick. She walked a little faster, it was chilly outside and she couldn't risk to catch a cold. She smiled to herself at the image of her "siblings'" surprised faces, when they would receive a nice, warm meal and some candy. She hugged the bag with the ingredients a little tighter and turned around a corner. The hairs in the back of her neck stood up, something eerie was in the air, almost, as if someone was following her. She spun around to look at her pursuer, which she didn't know if he existed or not, but sighed in relieve, that she was just facing the empty alleyway.<p>

"I think I just need some sleep" Maria laughed nervously, heading in direction of her home.

What had she been thinking? Walking around at this time was just like suicide, for a girl like her. She looked up at the silvery moon. "I will just need one and a half hours to get home and it's almost two…" she thought quietly to herself. She walked without looking up, as she noticed she turned into the wrong direction. She shrugged it off, turning around and froze in place.

There in the entrance of the alley, stood two figures, two men as she could see. Both were illuminated by the moon. The taller one was older than her, between 25 to 30, with blond hair combed to the left side of his head, on the right he wore cornrows. He was dressed in a black suit, his tie hanging loosely around his unbuttoned collar.

The other one seemed younger, about 20 or 22, with dark brown short hair. His suit looked neatly, no loose button or tie. They must be brothers was her first thought, since they had the same strange yellow-green eye color, and glasses.

But the strangest thing was, they carried garden tools with them. The tall one a saw and the other one had a garden slasher.

Maria stepped back, these guys were just creepy, they would probably kill her with these weapons, of course, why would they walk around with them.

"Hey, no need to worry girly" the taller man tried to calm her. His voice was deep and it would have been comforting, if she wasn't so afraid.

The Shinigami noticed the girl's fear instantly in her big sky-blue eyes. She stepped further into the alley, her body tensed.

"What do you want from me, I have no money you could steal. Go away!" she commanded. It should sound brave but she knew she failed by the unimpressed expressions of the young men.

"In fact," the smaller one started, "you are going to die".

She dropped her bag, eyes wide in shock "W-what d-do you m-mean?" her voice was trembling; this had to be a bad joke or a dream, yes that would make sense. "This is no joke, if you think that" he continued rather coldly "you will die in two hours" he confessed, holding his slasher firmly in his hands.

She dropped on her knees. When she was about to reply, the building right beside her exploded and dust and smoke filled the air.

"Run!" demanded a female voice.

Maria didn't asked any further questions, grabbed her bag, dashed through the dust to the exit, she turned the corner with only one thought in her head

_I don't want to die, not yet!_

* * *

><p>"Alan!" Eric coughed, his lungs filled with biting smoke. What the hell happened? And where was this girl? "Damn Alan, answer me!" he felt someone thug on his jacket. It was Alan, shielding his eyes from the smoke.<p>

"What was that? Ah well, we need to go after her, she ran past me"

"We can't"

"What? But it's our duty, Eric we can't-"

"No Al, we can't, don't you understand, it's impossible now to follow, look" he mentioned in the direction Maria just had disappeared.

There stood a girl.

She had deep red hair that went to the small of her back, its tips were slightly curled. At the sides of her head she wore pigtails.

She was dressed in a uniform. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Get lost honey" Eric began, the girl's smirk widening "by the way; your skirt's far to short to match your innocent smile, just get out of the way"

"How rude, no wonder you don't get a girlfriend, it's not a nice way to start a conversation" Helena replied casually.

Alan stared at her; she was alone, wasn't she? "Eric…" "I know I know. So-"he turned to Alan "I'll occupy our little beauty-"he winked at her while she rolled her eyes, "-you chase our target, Grell and Ronald must be nearby so if you face the thief, you will get help." He explained calmly

"But Eric-" "No buts! I'll handle her alone, we're running out of time. GO!"

With that Alan rushed forward to the exit

"As if I would anybody of you leave!" Helena slashed with her lance, which materialized out of nowhere, in Alan's direction.

The sound of metal hitting metal filled Alan's ears as he headed out of the alley, chasing after Maria.

Eric and Helena faced each other, his death scythe crossed with her lance.

"So~ where were we?" he teased

"Bastard!" she snapped at him, pushing him back "who do you think you are!" it wasn't a question, so he didn't bothered to answer it.

"What do you think you are doing? It's dangerous to fight a reaper, I could kill you-" he stood straight putting his scythe on his shoulder "-but I won't do it" he remarked with a smirk.

"How generous of you!" she snarled at him "This will be _YOUR_ Death, you know?"

The man laughed, he was laughing about_ her_, this man was so freaking annoying! She prepared for her next attack.

"I don't think so" still smiling, he vanished. This took her off guard. She blinked a few times when suddenly her weapon flew away and the air was pressed out of her lungs.

"W-what?" that smirking bastard had pinned her against the brick wall of the intact building, his saw on her throat.

"I told you, go away, but you wouldn't listen to me." He purred. Helena let out a disgusted noise. "You are going to answer my questions" he demanded, his face serious. "Oh please, why should I? You're not my boss!" she hissed.

"What do you know about the boy with golden eyes" he asked the girl before him quietly. She blinked a few times before bursting out into laughing "I don't know any boy with golden eyes, sweetie-" his eyebrow twitched in annoyance "all I know is that you partner, Alan or so? Isn't going to make it in time" she smirked evilly

"So you know something about the incidents" he almost screamed, pressing the blade more against her skin. She was perfectly calm "Nah, I don't think I know… why don't you ask somebody else?" she was definitely challenging him, well you can play this game with two.

* * *

><p>The burning sensation in her lungs was almost too much for Maria, her legs screamed at her to stop and her vision was blurred from all the tears. She didn't know how long she had been running but it felt like hours to her. The reason why she had the strength to run that fast were her younger brothers and sisters, she needed to reach her home, she just couldn't die know. She turned another corner and fell. She hadn't been watching her way, now she was falling down, 5 meters separated her now from her death. She didn't notice the stairs when she slipped and there was no railing.<p>

She closed her eyes tightly.

Her back hit the cold stones first. Cold, then, she realized she fell into an old carriage, the wood bore into her flesh, blood seeping out of her wounds. More tears streamed down her cheeks, but no sound escaped her throat. Maria nearly felt her own blood filling her exhausted lungs, it burned.

She tried to cry for help but what came out was a gurgling noise. She heard something, somebody was approaching her. She turned her head the best she could to look at the reapers whom she tried to escape. To her surprise it was no reaper, it was a girl, in her age, white hair and golden eyes.

Maria reached out, her hand tried to brush the girl's. "Don't be afraid-"she took Maria's hand in hers squeezing it lightly "-your brothers and sisters will be alright" the girl said in her oh so soft voice. Her gentle touch seemed to ease her pain "w-who are you?" Maria cocked out, again tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll make everything better" that was all Maria heard when she suddenly saw all her life, all her lovely memories, flashing before her, she hadn't wasted it, no she brought happiness to other lives and with that thought she felt warm. Closing her eyes she mentally bid farewell to her siblings.

_Goodbye I love you guys_

* * *

><p>Alan ran as fast as he could since he saw some cinematic records near him. Probably the girl's maby he would be there in time to save her.<p>

But when he finally arrived, the girl was dead, impaled by some trash of a carriage. It was disgusting. He couldn't believe it, the soul was again snatched away, and he hasn't seen anybody around.

He climbed down the stairs, looking at this girl; she was so young. He examined her face, was she, no, she was smiling, her eyes closed as if she was just sleeping.

It was strange. He frowned, the bag the girl was clutching earlier, lay on the floor, on top of it were a piece of paper with a message and a book.

_The cinematic record of Maria Damiano._

* * *

><p>Eric looked alarmed up to the sky, Helena still pinned between the wall and his muscular body.<p>

Helena chuckled "I told you, didn't I? Now let me please go, the wall's cold and I'm tired"

"What does that mean" he asked angrily, pointing at the cinematic record.

"That means somebody died" she replied dryly. "I know what that means, what's the meaning for you?"

"That means I can go home, like you wanted it in the first place."

There was a bright light and the girl had vanished into thin air.

"Damn" Eric cursed to himself. "We're scewed"

* * *

><p>AN: So another Chapter's up. I hope you like it. Please review, it would be nice. Feel free to tell me if you want somebody "Special" appear the following Chapters


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Thanks to everybody who's reviewing. Here is Chapter 5, Chapter 6 is already in progress. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I writing it. Well enjoy this chapter, as always I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

><p>The Undertaker grinned maniacly at the four reapers before him. His head was titled to the left, his palms pressed together, looking expectantly. The four gave all an exhausted sigh. "So, what now? ~" Alan hestitated, lokking at his colegues as Eric shoved him forward. "Here" he handed the grinning man the note he found earlier on the bag.<p>

"Hm?" Undertaker's grin vanished while reading the note, before grinning again, even wider now. "It seems like you will get your information for free today, so what do you want to know? ~" "Well..." Alan glanced to the side, trailing off.

"Where is my little HOTTIE!" Grell was as impatient as ever, "If I don't bring him to William, he will surely punish me!" it sounded more delighted than frightened. Ronald and Eric gave him sideglances, rolling their eyes. "You are not the only one who will be punished-"Eric was annoyed, first he lost that girl and now that "-by the way, it has nothing to do with Bonda-""ERIC!" Alan interrupted him, his cheeks flushed from embarrasment. "What?" he replied casually, shrugging it off. "Somebody has to tell him the truth you know?""We have other business to attend to!" Undertaker and Ronald watched the two Shinigami arguing and Grell sulking in a corner. Ronald looked dumbfounded and Undertaker's amusement grew with every passing second.

"You are so mean Eric, how would you-"Grell's insults were silenced by Undertaker's laughing fit. He fell off the coffin he was sitting on, clutching his stomach and rolling around.

The four stopped whatever they were doing, glancing at the Funeral master on the floor.

"Hahaha, now I know why hahaha-"

"Who send us here" Alan demanded rather harshly, regaining his comosure the fastest. "Was it this strange boy?" "Boy?"grinning madly again Undertaker stood up. At least he was able to talk again.

"He he he, here take this-"he handed Alan a piece of paper with an address"-you can meet your so called `thief`. I'll send you to his school.""You- wait, what? His school?""Yes yes, this girl you were fighting with-" he pointed at Eric"-is a student of this school.""The thief too, I presume?" Now Alan was curious, if they could spy on them...

"Yes of course, but you know that you need the permission of your superior?~" Undertaker asked with a smug grin, folging his hands in his lap and sitting back on a coffin.

"Ah~! I'll sweet talk Will of course, no need to ask me!" Grell exclaimed with a wide grin and dreamy eyes. "Nobody asked you, Senpai." Ronald muttered. "Well, now we need to find out the school's location, William's permisson and the investigation can start-again" Eric added calmly, ignoring Grell completely. Undertaker giggled again."Wait-" Alan remembered the note"-here-" he held the bag out to the Undertaker"-on the note stood that I should give this to you."

The furneal master took the bag, cocking his head to the side, looking curiously through his bangs at the younger man "Well~ you are quite good with following instructions, you are surely an exemplary Shinigami, arn't you, little one?" Eric frowned as Alan stepped away and leaving without any other comment. He could clearly see Alan's clenched jaw as he walked out.

"He he, visit me again, when you found your thief, will you~?"

"YES!"

"Grell!" the two blondes groaned.

"Maybe?" he suggested with a sheepish smile.

"We'll see, now let's go and hunt that girl and the thief down."

The three left the Undertaker's shop, not without Grell complaining. The door closed, leaving Undertaker alone again in the dusty dark. He chuckled quietly to himself, wondering if the four men could handle the situation if they found out. And what was Erica planning exactly, giving up her job or even worse, giving up her live?

"We'll see, we'll see" he mused to himself, fumbeling with the soft leather bag.

He would give it to Maria's family when they visited him. They would for sure, he knew. Probably just to know who paid the whole ceremony for their dead daughter.

* * *

><p>Erica eyed the new studens intently. She saw them the day Maria died, the four Shinigami. She wouldn't have guessed that they would actually come here to investigate to the "Academy of special abilities", in short the school of Erica and Helena. Helena was in a parallel class, so she would have to tell her later.<p>

"So present yourself, please."The teacher spoke up. He was old, bald and strict but he was, like every other teacher in that school, highly respected.

"Hello" spoke the first, probably the youngest, with blond hair on the top and darker hair under it. It looked strange but it matched his style and age. He scatched the back of his head nervously thinking what, apart from greeting, he could say now "My name is Ronald Knox, you may call me Ronald, nice to meet ya all." He gave a bright smile.

"I'm Eric Slingby, nice to meet you too." He looked bored, his hands in his pokets, scanning the class lazily. He was certainly experienced with undercover investigations.

"My name is Alan Humphies." The third told them, bowing lightly. The sickly looking Reaper was the one who nearly chaught her. She turned her attention to the last one, she knew him well. "Grell Sutcliff my name" he did some pose, sticking his tongue out."I'm not interested in kids-"he continued"but if you know a boy with gold eyes and brown hair, please tell him I'm here to meet him." His three companions obviously facepalmed mentally. She suppressed a giggle. He didn't seem to care how much afford it took them to enter this school.

"Ah well, thank you, please sit on the empty places, we will start our lesson now." Mr Palmer ordered. "Can't we ask them some questions?" asked a younger girl from the back row, batting her lashed at Ronald. The other stundents followed her example and began to freak out. The white haired girl stared at her book, she knew this wouldn't end good, maybe it wasn't a good idea at all.

"Quiet now!" He didn't say it that loud; nevertheless, it had much effect. The class was instantly dead silent.

Eric gave a low whistle, sitting down on the next empty seat, the other three doing the same.

Mr Palmer glared at the class before turning around and writing the next topic on the board. He started explaining something about it but Erica wasn't listenting. She could practically feel four pais of yellow-green eyes boring into her back, as if they knew something. But it couldn't be, she had been careful, all the time. She turned her head slightly, glancing through her white bangs, two places diagonally behind her, at the red Reaper. His wide grin plastered on his face, showing his pointy pearl white teeth.

Was she afraid now? No. She hadn't been afraid the first time they met, but now...then it hit her: She was excited! They were here now, with no idea who she was or what she was doing. That thought relaxed her a bit. She lowered her tensed shoulders.

"- so in that case what can we do to prevent death? Ms Blanchett-" he looked directly at her "-since you have time for daydreaming, you must already know what to do in that case, don't you?"

This didn't affect her, she stood up and stated calmly:"To prevent death, we have the possibility to call for help, or simply teleport through a porthole, back to the academy."Gladly he was satisfied

"Thank you, very good, you may sit down again Ms Blanchett, and please make sure you are paying attention, as the class president, you are a model for appropriate behavior."

She sat down and nodded; trying to listen to the escaping tecniques he was explaining and ignoring the suspicious glances from her new classmates.

This would be a long lesson, over 30 minutes left, till she could tell Helena what was going on. What if she already knew? It would be stupid to send four undercover agents at the same time to the same class, she thought about that, while taking some notes.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang, all stundents stood up, packing their stuff for the next class: Fieldtraining<p>

The white haired girl practically stromed out of the classroom, leaving the other students behind.

"Hey, what's with that girl?" Ronald asked the girl stnding beside him casually.

"That's Erica Blanchett; she's our class president, and the most respected stundent in the academy." She told him in awe.

"May I ask what's so special about her?" Alan inquired, glancing at the door the girl just walked through.

She is the best of the best, in each subject. She is number one in the school ranking, not to mention all her activities" the girl told them.

"Ah you know her well? ~" Ronald said with a flirty tone, putting an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. The girl's cheeks flushed red at the unexpected contact"you don't mind to tell my friend here-"he mentioned to Alan"- something about her, he likes her a lot, but is too shy to actually talk to her, you know?". She glanced at Alan then back to Ronald "Oh, if he is so shy, I would be glad to help him" she mumbled with a tiny smile.

Alan was fuming, since when was he being shy? He glared at Ronald, who smirked and gave him a thumps up.

He shook his head."So tell me about... Erica" he finaly manged to say his favourite flower's name.

The girl nodded eagerly. "Of course, but first we need to go to our next lesson, the teacher will be angry if we are late." Was she worried they would be penalized? It was surely just because some flirtarious teen was holding her in his arms. "Alright then, lead the way, beautiful" the girl gigled at his comment.

"Eric?..." Alan turned around "Eric-senpai, aren't you coming?" Ronald asked unsure. Eric stood the whole time by the window and looked out. He turned his head and gave a lazy smile"Coming, ah, just for you to know, I think Grell is in his "Tracker-mood", he noticed someting and left, we should ask him later what he found out" he told them boredly. The tree Shinigami left the classroom, following the girl, who was flirting with Ronald all the way down to the training grounds. It was almost annoying, how she would giggle at his comments or laugh at his jokes, which weren't even funny.


End file.
